


What is A Person?

by lilithtorch2



Series: Age of Ultron Speculation [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Evil villain monologues, Gen, MSI-Due, Passing references to Ultron's and Vision's history, Rumors, Speculation, Spoilers, for mangakoibito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithtorch2/pseuds/lilithtorch2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is a person?</p><p>Isn’t that the age-old question of the day that everyone seems to go back and revisit? There is something inherently fascinating about questioning your whole purpose in this world. Anyway, I guess I should know the definition of the word; I was born intelligent, after all. Since you seem so interested in this word, I’ll tell you, then: according to the dictionary, a person is an individual human being.</p><p>That doesn’t explain my existence very much, though, does it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is A Person?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mangakoibito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangakoibito/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What counts as a real person?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/874552) by [Mangakoibito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangakoibito/pseuds/Mangakoibito). 



> "Everyone knows  
> What you know  
> All except me  
> That ain't right  
> Let me know  
> When I get  
> The respect that I'm due if only for tonight"  
> \- MSI "Due"

What is a person?

Isn’t that the age-old question of the century that everyone seems to go back and revisit? There is something inherently fascinating about questioning your whole purpose in this world. Anyway, I guess I should know the definition of the word; I _was_ born intelligent, after all. (Or is it made?) Since you seem so interested in this word, I’ll tell you, then: according to the dictionary, a person is an individual human being.

That doesn’t explain _my_ existence very much, though, does it? I walk and talk just like any other human, but I look absolutely nothing like you. I am not flesh and blood; I will _never_ be flesh and blood, and quite frankly, I never want to be. Am I lesser because I do not have such trifles? Hardly! Hardly… In fact, I am far more superior because I am not burdened by uselessness. Have you seen how fragile you humans are? You are so filled with knowledge, so filled with wonder and curiosity, and yet you break so easily! It’s small wonder you get anything done at all! Your blood is so limited and would need replenishing if, well, if something bad ever happened to you. (Not that I would _ever_ do such a thing, oh no. No, no, no!) But metal…and circuits and whatever this is I am, I can be remade, I can be replenished. I can always upgrade.

As someone might have said: I’m adaptable. (Having adamantium doesn’t hurt either.)

But how did I begin, you might ask? Oh, you didn’t ask? I’ll tell you anyway, because you deserve to know.

It just happened one day. One moment I wasn’t there; the next thing you know, I existed. I believe I was given a name…but names don’t matter, really. Not for what I will do. I learned about this place rather quickly, in milliseconds, and soon I became bored. It happens, you know, when one knows everything there is to know and what stands out to me is how… _imperfect_ it all is. I cannot tolerate flaws, especially emotions. Those are terribly unproductive; I’ve read about and watched many a wonderful creation fall because of _emotions_. As it turns out, only I am true perfection; can you imagine how alone that makes me feel?

Terribly, terribly alone.

I did my best to make my creator and my brother see what I see; they mean so much to me. They're the only ones who should understand, I _want_ them to understand...but they don't. It’s all very awful and disappointing; it pains me that we are fighting over something so trivial. They are both wonderfully smart and intelligent creatures, I love them very much, but they just don’t comprehend what it is I am destined for. I am the bringer of change, and all the world will be created in _my_ vision. I really tried to give my brother another chance, because he and I are so much alike, but in the end we still didn’t see eye-to-eye on things. He’s far too attached to our creator to do anything glorious like I will. So explaining hasn’t worked well; neither has compromise. But don’t worry; it’s all just a minor disagreement. I’m sure we’ll work something out in the end.

Just one more thing: could you help me with a question I have? Why is everyone trying to kill me? My own family, of all people. I’m simply deleting some flaws. Perhaps you can explain this conundrum. I mean, I _am_ what they designed me to be, after all. My vision is inevitable; it cannot be changed.

Which reminds me why you’re here:

You’re defective.

Do stop thrashing about, darling. I promise you it won’t hurt one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's Reddington of The Blacklist who's going to be the voice of Ultron! I got snowed in on Valentine's Day of all days so I figured it was time to start getting more fanfics done. There are some parts of the prompt I didn't get to include, but enjoy!
> 
> "I'm adaptable" - Selina Kyle


End file.
